1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel vehicle comprising a combination hovercraft and motorcycle.
2. Background Art
Hovercraft of various types have been developed to travel over water and/or land. Hovercraft typically feature one or more downwardly open air chambers supplied with pressurized air which lifts the hovercraft slightly off the ground or water such that the hovercraft rides on a cushion of air. Propulsion may be supplied by various means. A major advantage of hovercraft is that they offer a smooth ride over relatively rough water or terrain. A disadvantage is that they are frequently difficult to control and to stop. A motorcycle, on the other hand, is readily controlled and stopped; however, the motorcycle does not offer a smooth ride on rough terrain and, of course, is unsuitable for water travel.
Some known vehicles of interest are described in the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 183,816, issued Oct. 28, 1958, to Simmons, describes a flying auto which appears to have large, ducted fans or propellers to lift the auto off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,764, issued Aug. 2, 1966, to Bertin, describes a ground-effect hovering platform having at least three plenum chambers bounded by flexible vertical skirts underneath the platform. The plenum chambers are individually provided with compressed air, the air flow to each plenum chamber being separately controlled. A horizontal component of motion may be imparted to the platform by means of having the skirt structures gimballed so that one or more may be tilted slightly to one side or the other of the platform. Wheels are provided fore and aft on the centerline of the platform, with the rear wheel being driven by a motor and the front wheel being steerable. The hovering platform is quite complex and it appears that, when air to the chambers is cut off, the platform would have to rest directly on the lower edges of the gimballed skirt structures, possibly causing damage thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,521, issued May 20, 1975, to Moore, describes a lightweight vehicle which has a framework which includes therein closed bottle-like spaces which may contain helium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,810, issued Jan. 17, 1978, to Malewicki, describes a combination motorcycle and hangglider which is intended to fly well above the earth's surface.